shooting_starz_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Olivia Smith
Annie is one of the main characters and a member of the Shooting Starz group. She is the calm sister of the Wilson-Smith Twins, aka the WS Twins. Personality Annie is a responsible but easily annoyed teen, who is a sister of Abby. Annie focuses on her studying, but she isn't anti-social that much. Annie is calm and nice, but she can shout lectures if someone annoys or angers her too much. Annie isn't considered as a nerd or a geek, as she is both social and smart in school and in her daily life. She is not the one to easily fight, instead she just doesn't really care and just walks away casually. But if someone does harm her or her close family/friends, she hits them with a bamboo stick and walks(runs) away. Annie also likes pancakes, and often argues with her sister that pancakes are better than waffles. Appearance Annie has long light blonde hair that comes down until her lower thigh and has purple eyes with glasses. She wears a white dress with a denim jacket and blue flats. When younger, Annie had light blonde twin tails and purple eyes with glasses. She wore a blue dress, blue shoes with white long, socks. When in school, She wears the normal female school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt, cream-colored sweater vest with a red ribbon, red skirt and brown loafers. Biography Annie Olivia Smith was born in July 10th and lives with her parents, her sister Abby and their pet dog, Hazel. Hazel was given to her and Abby's birthday in their 5th birthday, and as an odd coincidence, Both of them said the puppy will be named Hazel. Abby and Annie are known as the Wilson-Smith Twins, aka WS Twins. Annie is the calm sister out of the two, being considered the oldest sister by many, Despite both of them being born at the same time. People comment on how weird the fact is that Abby and Annie's last names are their parents surnames separately (Annie having her mother's last name.) but the WS Twins don't seem to mind it. Annie's purple eyes was oddly not a problem to her family. People doesn't seem to bully her for it, as she's said to be scary and would hit them on the head with a bamboo stick. Relationships Sophia Main Article: Sophia Both of them are have a close relationship. Despite Annie is always scolding her and Sophia acting like a little kid to her, Annie and Sophia are still close friends Rachel Main Article: Rachel Rachel and Annie has a healthy relationship. Both of them are easily annoyed but Annie is more smarter and can still scold her for not studying. Abby Main Article: Abby Abby and Annie are fraternal twin sisters and are really close, despite their frequent arguments and fights. When both of them have problems, they both help each other in any way possible. Kate Main Article: Kate Annie and Kate has a close relationship. Annie acts like a mother/big sister to her and often helps her with her studies or homework. Ryan Main Article: Ryan Nothing much is known between them, but Ryan can sometimes get scared of her (mostly the bamboo stick) and thinks of her as the "typical anime girl with glasses". Mary Main Article: Mary Annie can get really annoyed at Mary's puns, seeing unamused by her constant jokes and puns. But Annie actually laughs a little at her puns and both of them are good friends. Trivia * It is unknown on how Annie got her glasses. * She is neither a nerd nor a geek, as she is both social and smart. * It is unknown if she is a half-albino, considering her pale hair and purple eyes. Category:Shooting Starz Group Category:Main Characters